Wear leveling a solid-state storage medium may comprise adapting storage operations to evenly distribute storage operations between different portions of the medium. However, different portions of the solid-state storage medium may wear at different rates due to, inter alia, physical characteristics of the solid-state storage medium, quality, signal path attenuation, manufacturing variations, and so on. Accordingly, the wear level alone may not be an accurate gauge of the reliability and/or remaining useful life.